1. Field
The following description relates to a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) for wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Art
A carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) is a random access scheme used in wireless communication networks, for example, a wireless personal area network (WPAN), a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) based on an institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard, a wireless local area network (WLAN), a low power WLAN, or a ZigBee based on an IEEE 802.15.4 standard.